I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to such a device particularly designed for lifting cylindrical tanks.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the welding industry of the type utilizing a combustible gaseous mixture, the combustible gas or gasses are contained in high pressure cylindrical tanks. These tanks must be frequently moved within the shop in order to accommodate the particular welding operation.
In order to move these tanks within a shop, it has been the previous practice for either workmen to manually lift the tank or roll the tank along its bottom. Such tanks, however, are very heavy in construction which makes moving the tank not only a difficult procedure, but also potentially dangerous.